memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Portal talk:Main/Panels/Where to watch
DS9 on Spike DS9 is not presently airing in the USA on Spike, and hasn't for a couple of weeks... :How about in Canada, anybody know? -- Renegade54 13:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) virgin 1 shows ent as well!!! ::For the record, it IS showing on Spike. It was away for a short time for some special programming, but it is back on. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Order Hmmm. I don't really agree with the ordering here. Sure, an alphabetical list seems fairest (and as an Australian, it's kind of cool to be listed first :-p), but realistically, I think we should list the US first as it is the primary and largest market, and that in which I think readers will be most likely in. Certainly placing the US last isn't particularly helpful. Star Trek is an American franchise after all. The rest could then be listed alphabetically. Not a big issue, but I thought I'd bring it up. I'm not sure if this has already been discussed elsewhere.– Cleanse 02:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree with that assessment. I was actually going to change it when I recently shifted the order after someone added South Africa, but decided against it. Thought it would be seen as biased or whatever, but you're right, it is an American product and America is the largest market for the franchise. Shows and movies air/open in the US first. So, yeah, I would have to agree that US listings should be on top. --From Andoria with Love 04:14, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I also agree. - Archduk3 00:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't actually chnge the order, just "updated" the US Cable listings a little, and, I see there is no Page for RTV "Retro", which TOS appears on at several time slots. I'd be glad to make RTV a page IF I knew how to do that !!. Also, should I have not done that, is there someone who is usually responsible for the updates ? SWHouston 20:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Updates are done when someone notices that the info is out of date, there isn't anyone who has the "job" of checking them. I was doing the US listings for awhile, but have been too busy recently to check as often as may be required. - 06:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) CBS.com Today I see that virtually the entire original series is up at http://www.cbs.com/classics/star_trek/ -- something to mention? --Captain Covington 20:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) UK listings The UK section of this in dire need of an update. I'd do it myself but evidently I can't yet! For any interested parties, this is the current state of play for UK TV viewings: *TOS: Sci-Fi Channel Mon-Fri 4pm, Tues-Sat 4am, Sat 11am, Sun 2 episodes at 11am *TNG: Virgin 1 Mon-Fri 10am, 4pm, BBC Two, Sat two episodes at approx 1am *DS9: Virgin 1 Mon-Fri 2pm *VOY: Bravo Most days between 11pm and 12am *ENT: Virgin 1 Mon 9pm, Sat 7pm, Sat+Sun 2 episodes at 2pm Andrew nixon 14:10, 21 June 2008 (UTC) VIRGIN1 LISTINGS Yet again, Virgin1 has changed their schedule of Star Trek programmes as their re-run of DS9 has come to an end (for now). Therefore they are now playing: *VOY: Mon-Fri 2pm *TNG: Mon-Fri 3pm *ENT: Mon-Fri 4pm (and Fridays 9pm) N.B. As of 22 May 2009 these episodes will be playing, followed, in series order, by subsequent episodes: * * * Not sure if the channel listings other than Virgin1 above are still valid, but hope this helps -- WormholeAlien 21:28, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Voyager Off Spike? "The Gift" shows at 1:00am July 3 on Spike, but no more episodes appear to be coming up. Also, why would Spike show "The Gift" immediately after "Displaced"? 01:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) no more enterprise on hdnet i hven't seen enterprise on hd net at 1:00 PM in a while, looks like they replaced it with smallville United Kingdom It says Voyager is on at 11pm to 12am on Bravo, it is actually deep space nine at that time. --Semajdraehs 14:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) : Fixed. FYI: the page isn't locked or anything, so you really didn't need an admin to do it. --Alan 13:36, 5 October 2008 (UTC) TNG/VOY in Australia Voyager is now screening on SCI FI in Australia at the same times as TNG used to be. (That is, Voyager is on daily at 12:00pm, 6:30pm and 11:50pm or thereabouts.) They've just screen Course: Oblivion (24th Dec) I'm not sure exactly when TNG is on. --AnonyQ 07:41, 25 December 2008 (UTC) bbc2 , uk , The bbc have scrapped showing star trek tng (or any star trek series) on any bbc channel, they did this just before christmas, so what it says on the main page is wrong. It's airing in Croatia too DS9 is currently airing in Croatia on HRT1 (Hrvatska Radio Televizija 1) on Monday-Friday after midnight - usually at 00:25. Someone add it to the list :) --Pavel Jackoff 01:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) : Could you possibly translate and transcribe it here in the format used on the main page (more or less) and an admin can add it. --Alan 02:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, here it is: :: Croatia :: ::* HRT 1 ::** Monday-Friday at 12 am :: ::--Pavel Jackoff 14:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Timezones Maybe each section could list what time zone is being used, for those that have more than one. If I hadn't noticed the "c" for the alt time in the US section, I wouldn't have know. Unless Eastern is the same as Pacific and the US section doesn't cover Alaska and Hawaii, in that case, disregard. - Archduk3 00:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) local broadcasts though this would increase the size of this page significantly, i think we should consider adding local broadcast info. for example, in orange county CA, TOS is being broadcast at 10pm m-f on KDOC. :The main problem with that is who's going to keep it up to date? - 22:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Format Sub-lists for one item are not necessary and should not exist for one item. The reference templates, for instance, have a colon after them even when there is no episode after. This is so that they can be used at the heads of lists of episodes, it should not be (ab)used everywhere that a series name has a colon after it. Thus I have spoken, thus it shall be done. --bp 20:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) TOS TOS remastered is on the SBT2 channel at 7pm on weekdays. 02:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) TOS remastered is also on the GO! Channel at 4:30pm on weekends in Australia --McCoy954 06:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) TNG in Germany TNG will be broadcast on Tele 5, starting tonight with Encounter at Farpoint. Then Mon through Fri, about 3:15 pm. Please add this to the page. Thanks! -- 17:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) TNG in Germany TNG will be broadcast on Tele 5, starting tonight with Encounter at Farpoint. Then Mon through Fri, about 3:15 pm. Please add this to the page. Thanks! -- 17:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sci Fi Channel Australia The Sci Fi Channel link in the Australian section of the where to watch panel redirects to the American SyFy channel. Recommend the link be changed to "Sci Fi Channel Australia" (similar to the Germany section) and start a new page? --IamjonahXD 07:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :That page is for all English SyFy/SciFi Channels. Information on the Aussie version just hasn't been added yet. The Germany one redirects offsite because it's in German. - 07:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Updated times for Germany The "Germany" section is not up-to-date anymore. The new broadcasting scheme is: * Tele5 ** TNG Mon-Thu at 5:10pm (will be repeated at 1:30pm the next day), Fri at 4:55pm, Sat at 7:10pm and Sun at 7:05pm ** VOY Mon-Fri at 6:10pm + 7:10pm, plus Thu 8:15pm + 9:15pm + 10:15pm ** DS9 Sun at 5:05pm + 6:05pm * ZDFneo ** TOS-R Mon-Fri at 5:05pm + 5:50pm I would be glad if someone would apply the changes, although I'm aware that this might be too much information for the English-language MA. --Kaschinowitz (talk) 01:24, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Remastering I have liked differentiating TOS-R from TOS and likewise TNG-R from TNG for a lot of these showings. However, do any networks still show original TOS? Likewise with TNG, and I find it is hard to distinguish whether or not a TNG episode is remastered from first glance. My point is, should we still distinguish if a network is showing the remastered version rather than the original version? Also, I see that TOS-R and TNG-R both redirect to the same page, Remaster. This seems less than ideal to me. I feel we should change to only using TOS and TNG or templates and when there are dates and times, at least for television broadcasts. I don't know if any online streaming services still have both versions. Thoughts? -- Vash The Stampede (talk) 16:22, April 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, we should still note if the broadcast is remastered or not. The originals do still air, and the remastered versions are still not the same thing. We should also keep using the redirects, since this is why they exist. - 17:01, April 23, 2017 (UTC)